


It's Such A Lovely Day And I'm Glad You Feel The Same

by mybeanieandme



Series: So Happy Together [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Imagine Me And You AU, M/M, Tentative Blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel (kind of) to the Imagine Me and You AU. </p>
<p>Louis's never given anyone a blowjob before and Harry is happy to help guide him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Such A Lovely Day And I'm Glad You Feel The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Again- I don't have a beta for spelling or grammar.

Two months after the scene in the traffic jam and everything was wonderful. Louis had moved into Harry’s place, agreeing with Eleanor to sell the flat as neither of them wanted the memories it came with. Harry had been supportive all the way- as much as he would miss that view from that roof- he knew that he and Louis would probably need a new place eventually anyway-.   
They’d fallen into each other’s strides perfectly and, it was cheesy but- Louis honestly felt like Harry was the other half of his soul. And it was more than just- Harry being able to cook while Louis couldn’t- or Louis grounding Harry got lost in his own head.   
Louis loved everything about Harry. Even the things he hated about him. Hate- was maybe a strong word- but there were only so many times you could listen to Flowers In The Window by Travis before you wanted to punch something. But Louis wanted to punch something with the most amount of love in his heart he’d ever felt. 

They’d had a few rows, sure, but most of the time it was small- things you’d expect when adjusting to something so new. Louis could make Harry angrier than he’d ever been (though he hardly ever did) but that was the passion between them finding its way into every piece of their relationship. 

The only part of their relationship that really had any hiccups was- the physical side. 

They’d shared lots of kisses. All different kinds of kisses even. Small sleepy ones in the morning before Harry left for the bakery, lazy Sunday ones while they walked to the cinema together, and just- the downright dirties kisses Louis’d ever been a part of. 

Harry had given him a blowjob their second week together. Velvety tongue, soft lips, and a well-controlled gag reflex- it was easily the best he’d ever had in his whole life. And he told Harry so multiple times during and afterwards. 

Harry had just chuckled at him, kissed him (which- that was new- tasting himself on Harry’s tongue, Eleanor had really not been into that), and said, “anytime, Lou.” (That was also new. Eleanor had not exactly needed persuading for blowjobs but she didn’t exactly offer them freely). 

Louis had not reciprocated the gesture exactly- but he did relieve Harry of his trousers and pants and given him the best hand job he knew how to give. It probably wasn’t the best one Harry’d ever received- his hands were just so small compared to Harry’s- but he did seem to enjoy it moaning things like “fuck- Lou-“ and “god I love your hands.” 

But there were things Louis had never done. And he found those things incredibly intimidating. 

He woke up earlier than usual on a Saturday to Harry butted up firmly behind him, which wasn’t unusual, and Harry’s cock nestled thick and hard between his ass cheeks, which- this wasn’t the first time. 

Louis’s breath hitched as his something in his brain clicked and he had an insatiable oral fixation.

“Harry,” he said gently, turning over in the other man’s arms. “Love,” he cooed softly, kissing Harry’s cheeks- strictly avoiding his lips because of morning breath (which Harry said he honestly didn’t mind but Louis was still self-conscious. He was sure he would get there at some point but this morning was not there.) 

Harry mumbled in his sleep, pulling Louis closer. “Why’re you not kissing me properly?” Harry’s sleepy voice was slower, deeper, and sexier than any mortal could handle. 

Louis kissed the bridge of Harry’s nose in response. Harry chuckled, not opening his eyes. “And why are you up so early?” he followed up, noticing the sun wasn’t blinding him through the combination of his eyelids and their sheer curtains. 

“I want to try something,” Louis said, biting at Harry’s earlobe. 

“Well I like where this is going,” Harry said solemnly with a nod, eyes still closed.

“Can- will- I want to blow you,” Louis told him, like it was a secret. 

Harry’s eyes shot open as he trained his face into a soft expression instead of laughing. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that Louis and Eleanor had been together for so long and everything seemed so new to Lou- or if Louis was genuinely concerned about messing this whole thing up- but he had the propensity to ask Harry questions that Harry felt might not need asking. “Yeah, babe,” he said as Louis eyed him hesitantly. “Of course-.”

Louis still seemed hesitant. 

“Lou- you don’t have to- just because I-,” Harry gestured down to his morning wood. 

“It’s not that-,” Louis said quickly. “I’m just nervous because I never have and I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Harry smiled, his expression so soft and sleepy Louis couldn’t help but kiss him properly before remembering- and morning breath. “You could never disappoint me, Lou.” 

Louis nodded slightly at this like “yeah okay whatever you say.” “Maybe- you could tell me how I’m doing and if- I do something you like you’ll say, yeah?” he started kissing his way down Harry’s chest. 

Harry nodded, closing his eyes and gasping, “I can definitely do that for you.”

Louis kissed down to Harry’s left laurel tattoo, staring warily at Harry’s cock, resting against his stomach. 

There was such a large gap between caresses, Harry looked down the length of his body at Louis and tilted his head questioningly. “Is- everything okay?”

“Yeah- just- give us a minute,” Louis kissed Harry’s tattoo a third time. 

He wrapped his hand around Harry’s base. He’d already done that before- more than once, so that seemed like an excellent first step. Harry’s quiet moan was also quite encouraging. He started a slow steady rhythm with his hand, working only to mid shaft so his mouth could- explore.  
He opened his mouth and gave Harry’s tip a tentative kitten lick just to taste before committing to a longer swipe of his tongue. Harry gasped at that, surprising both of them. Louis knew he was working frustratingly slow but kept the pace with his hand so Harry wasn’t left without at least a little stimulation. Harry didn’t seem to mind the pace as he took a few more cautious licks before enveloping the tip of Harry’s cock. 

That action got him a “fuck- Lou-“ and that was all he needed to keep going. He bobbed his head a bit, tongue cradling the underside of Harry’s cock before pulling off completely with a “pop.” “Is this all right?” he asked quietly, unsure if Harry had even heard him. 

“Yeah- yes,” Harry nodded. “Sohoho- yes.”

Louis smiled at him and kept going. He sucked Harry further into his mouth, savoring the curious salty flavor. He twisted and bobbed. “Yeah- Lou- fuck- just like that,” Harry moaned the words and Louis doubled his efforts taking Harry as deep as he dared and compensating with his hand. He would make it his goal to deep throat him- he would build up to it he told himself. 

“Your mouth is so hot, babe,” Harry mumbled. Louis hummed his appreciation eliciting a deep low moan from Harry that Louis could feel all the way in his cock. Humming was good. Mental note made. 

Louis sucked harder, tongue exploring Harry’s length as he went- every vein and slick curve of skin. He slid a bit too far and his eyes started to water and his gag reflex kicked in, deciding then would be a good time to pull off and tease Harry’s tip as it leaked. 

Precome and saliva everywhere, eyes nearly watering Louis couldn’t imagine how much of a hot mess he looked. He pressed the ball of his hand against his cock as Harry stared down at him eyes blown, hand reaching down to run his thumb across Louis’s bottom lip. “God you’re so beautiful,” his voice made Louis impossibly hard. “So beautiful for me, Lou.” 

Louis ducked his head again, letting Harry’s hand linger near his face, and started sucking hard in response to Harry’s compliments. Harry wasn’t the first person to call him beautiful but it meant so much more coming from him. He just wanted to please Harry with every fiber of his being. 

He worked his mouth in a rhythm, suddenly wondering what it would be like for Harry to fuck his mouth. He groaned around Harry’s cock at the thought. 

Harry’s hand brushed Louis’s hair looking for hold but he pulled back. Louis looked up at him through his eyelashes, reached for Harry’s hand, and placed it on his head. Harry ran his fingers through his hair appreciatively. 

“Lou-,” Harry’s breathing was heavy, body taut, as he approached orgasm. “’m close-.” He warned and Louis pulled off almost immediately. He wasn’t quite ready for that.

He jerked his hand faster, lips still playing at the tip of Harry’s cock until the younger man spilled into his mouth, hot on his tongue.   
He swallowed with a thoughtful taste- it was just slightly different than licking Harry off of his hand, which is something he’d explored after the third time he’d jerked him off. He’d felt like an idiot at the time but Harry had just smiled and kissed him.

“Louis?” Harry asked, pulling Louis of his train of thought, he looked apprehensive like something might not have been okay.  
Louis just smiled up at him, loving the view of how debauched he’d made Harry look (he did that). He kissed his slit almost reverently and slid back up the length of Harry’s body for a few filthy deep kisses. Harry not mentioning the awful calcium build up or the taste of his own come. 

“Was that satisfactory?” Louis asked, feeling a bit smug.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, “there’s a bit of a learning curve but we’ll get you there.”

“Oi!” Louis scoffed, hitting Harry in the face with a pillow. 

“I was kidding I was kidding,” Harry cried muffled into cotton and down. 

Louis pulled the pillow off, peering down at Harry. 

“I definitely wasn’t disappointed,” Harry offered instead, not even a hint of a smile on his face.

“You’re the worst,” Louis told him, getting out of bed and heading for the shower. 

Harry waited until he heard the water running and the sounds of Louis climbing in and sliding the curtain shut before following him in. 

“Don’t you dare, Harold,” Louis scolded, turning his back to him and selecting their body wash to start. 

Harry wrapped his arms around him, crowding him against the wall. He kissed Louis’s neck, biting gently as he worked his way to kissing behind his ear. “That was amazing, Lou. Thank you.”

“Yeah?” Louis asked softly.

“Yes,” Harry confirmed, he turned Louis around to look him in the eyes, “hey,” he said softly. “I’m sorry I was kidding before, babe. You always make me feel so amazing with everything you do. I think it’s funny you don’t believe in yourself because you’re so cocky outside of the bedroom.”

Louis gave him his cheekiest grin, “pretty cocky inside the bedroom as well.” He nudged his still hard cock against Harry’s hip. 

“I love you,” was all Harry could think to say in response as he smiled back. Cheeky, cocky bastard. His terrible puns were rubbing off on the other man and he couldn’t be more pleased.

Harry was so in love it almost actually physically hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
